


"You're hot."

by hoothoot54



Series: BKAK College - It was you all along [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Can be read on it's own, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meeting, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Top Bokuto Koutarou, bold akaashi, prequel to it was you all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Akaashi just wanted a normal college experience.But when you see a hot guy at the bar, you don't always end up getting what you want.- Prequel to "It was you all along." multi-chap fic -
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BKAK College - It was you all along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	"You're hot."

“Hey! A our leaders invited us to go to this club just around the corner, want to come with?”

A girl with dyed brown hair and false lashes comes up to Akaashi’s face, a little too close for comfort as she waits for his answer.

He was put into a group of five, excluding 2 seniors who were meant to act as their group leaders and show them around the school and answer any of the freshman’s questions. However, based on the extra flirty attitudes he concluded that good will wasn’t really one of the reasons they decided to be a group leader.

Akaashi weighed the pros and cons in his head.

Pro: it was his first day at Todai and he didn’t want to seem like a prude.

Con: He didn’t really like clubs, it just wasn’t his thing.

Pro: He might be able to salvage at least a friendship with these superficial people in his group and he wouldn’t have to go through university alone.

Con: He couldn’t handle his alcohol too well, and as a happy bold drunk he had little control of his actions.

Pro: He just might be bold enough to meet someone new, or cute, or both.

Con: He may not have fun and turn out to be a bad experience.

Pro: He could leave if he did.

Con: He has better things to do.

Pro: He does not.

“Sure, why not?”

.

.

.

.

.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what he was expecting to get out of this experience.

Within 5 minutes of entering, his ears started to hurt from the too loud music, he was already feeling warm from the sweaty bodies surrounding him at every turn, and he lost the entire group of people he had supposedly come with.

_Some friends they’d be._

He quickly tries to get away from the crowd, quickly moving to the edge of the bar, ordering himself a drink just so that he at least looks like he fits in.

His muscles are tense, his movements stiff.

He finds his eyes wandering, panning across the room across the sheer number of people in such a small space, jumping in time to the music.

He spots a couple against the wall passionately making out, and when a hand starts travelling up her skirt he quickly turns away to take another sip of his drink.

He knows at least, that when there’s alcohol in his system, it would force him to relax.

His fingers relaxes against the glass, his mind becoming lighter as the atmosphere eases up, and Akaashi feels more at home in the unnatural setting of flashing lights and heavy music.

Akaashi was just about to order another round before he feels a tap on his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

“Come on Iwa, she wasn’t worth it. She looked at you for like 2 seconds and moved on, you should be glad you dodged a bullet there.”

Iwaizumi stared at the black cat in amazement.

“I still don’t understand why we’re here. I already said I don’t care whether or not she was interested in me.”

“You don’t need to lie Iwa, we’re here for you in these dark times.” Bokuto patted his back lovingly, a scowl appearing on Iwaizumi’s face.“Aw come on, can’t you just be normal and be sad or something? A pretty girl leads you on and you don’t give a shit. I don’t buy it.”

Kuroo shakes his head, taking a final swig of his drink, finishing it in one gulp, urging the others to follow suit.

“I wasn’t led on.” Iwaizumi denies, voice hoarse after downing straight vodka.

“That’s cus Iwa-chan only has eyes for me!” Oikawa said winking, passing it off as a joke as Iwaizumi just mumbles out a “you wish”, but the rest of them catches the small smile replacing his scowl.

Bokuto looked at his empty glass, wondering where all the alcohol went.

_Did I drink it already?_

Like a reflex, he orders another drink, and as quickly as it comes it’s gone everytime he looks down at his glass again.

His head buzzes as his vision blurs slightly.

_This is probably enough._

Bokuto stumbles away from the counter, bumping into his roommate’s shoulder he stabilised himself on Iwaizumi.

“Damn Bo, I haven’t seen you this drunk since you got dumped last year” Oikawa snickered, Daichi suddenly worried mumbling something about getting some water.

_Dumped? I got dumped?_

“I got dumped?” Bokuto slurred, Kuroo just laughed, slapping his back.

“Nah dude, you just got a little led on. But it’s nothing a little alcohol can’t fix right?”

Shoving another glass into his hand.

After tilting his head back, he feels the liquid burn his throat, before his gaze settles on a raven haired boy.

He had pretty eyes, and soft looking hair. What stood out the most however, was how out of place he looked sitting at the bar alone.

However, that quickly changed as a man, probably a college senior, tapped him on the shoulder, the seemingly younger turned around like a deer caught in headlights at the action.

Bokuto couldn’t stop staring. He watched as this stranger graciously accepted the another stranger’s offer to buy him drinks, and he ignores the warm burn of jealousy sending sparks in his gut.

But that could also be the alcohol. (Or so he says)

Bokuto watches as the man sits closer, the smile on his face that tells Bokuto’s base instincts that he didn’t have the best intentions.

Bokuto kept his eyes on the pair as he made his way a little closer, entranced by the entire situation.

He watched from afar as after a couple of drinks, the raven shook his head, an apologetic smile on his lips as he turned him away, the senior’s sly smile immediately turning sour as he tries once more before being shut down again, huffing as he storms away.

A small quirk of a smile tugged at Bokuto’s lips, letting out a breath he didn’t knew he held.

Why was he so happy to see this boy alone?

Bokuto blinked slowly, opening his eyes he realised the blue eyes he’d been starting at were staring right back at him.

Finally with a full view of the black haired beauty’s face, he could see the sharp features of his dark brows, the sculpted nose and the sinful looking pouty pink lips that practically begged to be kissed till they were bruised and swollen.

At that moment, Bokuto couldn’t even blame that senior for approaching him. Hell he’s surprised he hadn’t been approached by 10 people already.

Bokuto regrets that thought as a girl slides up to him, causing the blue eyes to tear away from him and towards the girl with a dress that was on a little too tight and a little too short, purposely showing off her ass and her breasts as she presses herself closer to the boy.

A small hand ran through her long dyed hair, dark honey eyes shone in interest as she talks to him.

Bokuto curses himself.

He looks down at his lack of boobs and the extra appendage in between his legs.

_Why did I think I’d have any chance._

Bokuto chooses to look away from the scene, already accepting how it was going to play out.

What kind of guy was going to turn _that_ away?

Bokuto walked back to the other end of the bar, momentarily forgetting about his friends, focusing in on the heavy ache in his chest as he asks for another drink.

_How many have I had already?_

He thinks as he gulps it down before leaning against the counter.

His gut burns with jealousy this time.

_He was so cute._

_I wish he looked at me._

“Excuse me.” Bokuto turned at the voice a bit too quickly, head spinning as he whirled himself around.

Bokuto’s jaw dropped.

He was met with the most gorgeous looking face he’d ever seen.

It was the boy he was staring at.

Up close, he could see every little speck of green in his blue eyes, his cheeks flushed a dark pink from the obvious intoxication of the alcohol, and the same sinful plush lips shining wet and red as if he’d been biting on them the entire night.

_What is he doing here?_

“You’re hot.”

Even his voice was sexy.

It was low, demanding, bold.

And it completely caught Bokuto off guard, he had barely registered the words as he felt all the blood in his cheek rush downwards.

“I’m sorry?”

Bokuto was floored.

_Did he just call me hot?_

“I think you’re hot.” The boy’s eyes were glossed over as he reached over, placing a trembling hand on his chest, taking a bold step forward, the lips Bokuto had been dreaming about coming up right next to his ear.

“A-and you’re gorgeous.” Bokuto managed to sputter out, a hesitant hand coming up to the boy’s waist, holding him lightly as if he was touching something that wasn’t his.

He felt the boy release a shaky breath right by his ear, and all of a sudden he felt like he forgot how to move as those very lips began sucking on his earlobe.

Bokuto tightened his grip, afraid that if he let go, the boy would disappear.

The beautiful boy’s delicate hands travelled from his chest to his back, grabbing at the fabric there, causing Bokuto’s mind to go insane.

_Was this really happening?_

He could feel himself getting hard, purposely pressing the smaller boy against him to hide it, but the boy just laughed, letting go of his ear as his lips travelled to his neck and at that moment Bokuto let himself let go of any self control he was holding on to.

“Shall we go somewhere private?” The boy mumbled against his neck, fingers travelling down to the front of his waistband and playing with his belt buckle.

“Fuck yes.”

Bokuto rasped out, grabbing the boy’s wandering hands away from his body and tugging him out of the club.

He hadn’t been so hurried in a long time to get somewhere.

He pushed through the crowd unceremoniously, feeling the cool air of the night blast his face as he exited, pulling the gorgeous boy along behind him, cheeks adorably flushed as he giggled, flashing a loopy smile that was a complete 180 from the cutthroat sexy vibe he was exuding at the counter he was sitting at.

And when they finally reached his room, those devilish bedroom eyes commanded him.

“Kiss me.”

Bokuto let his feral instincts take over, his mind hazy as he slammed their lips together, fulfilling his need to make them all puffy and swollen.

And the muffled moan that escaped his throat was downright pornographic - at least to Bokuto’s ears.

It was urgent, tongues licking at each other, fingers fumbling around belts, and buttons and clasps until they were both stripped bare.

His hands travelled, gripping and tugging and pulling, moving down lower to squeeze and massage the ass cheeks, earning himself another round of whines and moans that go all the way to his aching cock.

He didn’t even bother to turn on the light, and Bokuto makes a note to regret it as he doesn’t see the way the boy’s eyes shine of lust as he sinks to the floor, sloppily bringing his mouth to Bokuto’s dick and sucks on it like his life depended on it.

And Bokuto can’t help the way his knees go weak, grabbing at the stranger’s head to steady himself as he continues to work his lips over his cock.

But even his his drunken state he knows that the moment he blows his load he’d be done for the night, and so he reluctantly pulls the boy’s head away, failing to ignore the pout and whine he received for the action and pulls him up from the floor.

“Want to fuck you, make you feel so good you won’t ever forget who ruined you.” Bokuto panted, pushing him onto his small mattress, hands gripping the boy’s plush but firm thighs, spreading them as far as they could go before pushing is legs up, hiking one onto his shoulder.

“Fuck me, please.” The boy begged.

How could he refuse such a request?

Bokuto tapped 2 fingers onto his pouty spit slicken lips.

“Suck.”

The boy immediately opened up, lathering up his fingers with his tongue until Bokuto deemed it sufficient, bringing it down to slowly massage into his hole, causing him to arch and hiss at the pain, before slowly melting into pleasure.

Just once wasn’t enough, so Bokuto stuck his fingers into his own mouth, coating it as much as possible before bringing it back down, managing to put 3 fingers in before he couldn’t take it anymore.

And based on the frustrated groans of the boy on his back, he couldn’t take it anymore longer.

And just like that he pushed in, licking away the tears that flowed down his cheeks at the stretch, waiting until he seemed calm enough to start moving, his precum helping to lube up his thrusts, before falling into a steady rhythm that got them both howling.

He couldn’t last long, he knew that much.

It was hot, and wet and so so good.

Staring down at the flushed, tear stained cheeks, the enchanting blue eyes of his rolling back in sheer bliss as his limp relaxed body pulses at every thrust of his dick.

I mean, how could you expect him to?

He pistons his hips, the pleasure of dragging his dick in and out building and building and building until it became too much, the boy releasing a high pitched moan as he reaches his orgasm, Bokuto making the split second decision to pull out before releasing across his stomach and chest, collapsing in exhaustion as his breathing slows, his head pounding as his eyes close.

But before he lets sleep overtake him, he whispers, ”Bokuto… Koutarou.”

He swears he hears the faintest of sounds, like a ghost of a whisper.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. This is what happened on that fateful night.
> 
> Bold Akaashi will forever be my #1 HC because he will take what he wants but is just too polite when hes sober and thats a fact.
> 
> Also bokuto pov?? Hell yes please.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this bonus chapter :)))


End file.
